Ego Non te Desserant
by Krad Hikari vi Titania
Summary: Dua orang itu bagaikan burung dara. yang satu tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa pasangannya dan begitu pula sebaliknya... Arekan  Birthday fic untuk okaa sama    E.N.J.O.Y


Disclaimer: Dengan bangga saya menyatakan bahwa DGM adalah milik engkong saya, *Ditendang berjamaah*

Bohong mamen~

DGM punya Hoshino Katsura sensei….

Fanfic ini saya buat khusus buat Okaa sama tercinta saya….

SANADA YUINA! *teriak pake toa*

Wehehehe, happy birthday, mom ^^d

* * *

**Ego non te Desserant**

~I'll never leave you~

"Crassh..."  
Kanda menatap pergelangan tangannya yang kini dialiri darah segar yang mengalir dari luka yang ia torehkan sendiri disana.  
Darahnya menetes diatas lantai keramik seputih susu.  
Menciptakan harmoni yang kontras diantara keduanya.  
"Dia sudah pergi... Dia tak akan kembali..." Gumamnya pelan. Suaranya tersembunyi oleh gemericik air keran dari wastafel yang sumbatnya masih tertutup itu. Air terus membanjir. Meluap dan menggenangi toilet itu dengan warna merah pudar.  
"Moyashi..." Mata pemuda itu menatap jauh.  
"Moyashi..." Tangannya seolah menggapai- gapai sesuatu.  
Sesuatu yang tak nampak.  
Hanya bayangan semu yang hanya bisa dilihatnya sendiri.  
"Moyashi..." Tubuh pemuda itu ambruk. Kemeja putih yang dipakainya basah oleh air dan darah.  
"Mo...ya...shi..."

.

.

.

" Sudah ketiga kalinya dalam satu bulan. Ini sudah keterlaluan, Yuu!" kata pemuda bereyepatch itu marah. Pemuda berambut lembayung dihadapannya hanya duduk diam. Tangan kanannya terbalut perban sementara sebatang infus menancap ditangan kirinya. Pemuda berambut merah menyala itu melanjutkan kalimatnya.  
"... Untung saja peralatanku tertinggal dirumahmu, kalau tidak.,"  
Kanda membiarkan pemuda itu mengoceh semaunya. Matanya menatap jauh keluar jendela. Menatap kelopak- kelopak Sakura yang mulai berguguran.

Musim semi yang hangat.  
"... Yuu, kau mendengarkan atau tidak?" Lavi, nama pemuda berambut scarlet itu, menatap Kanda tajam dengan mata tunggalnya. Kanda balas menatap pemuda itu enggan.  
"Apa?"  
"Kau masih memikirkan Allen?" Tanya Lavi tanpa mengurangi intonasi suaranya. Menciptakan nada yang sangat kontras dengan yang seharusnya.  
Kanda menatap mata pemuda itu sendu. Mata ravennya yang biasanya memancarkan kekuatan nampak pudar. Tak bercahaya.  
" Selamanya aku tidak akan bisa melupakannya, Usagi..."  
Lavi menarik kerah piyama pemuda itu dan berbicara tepat didepan wajahnya.  
"Lalu kau pikir, dengan melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti ini kau akan membuatnya bahagia? BAKA! Kalau kau begini terus, Allen malah akan menangis disurga sana!"  
Kanda terdiam lemas. Perlahan bibir pucatnya terbuka. Kalimat dengan frekuensi infrasonik mengucur pelan.  
"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan... Yang kuinginkan saat ini dan selamanya hanyalah dia... Moyashi... Aren..." Bisiknya dengan lafal Jepang yang kental.  
Lavi menghela nafas. Belum pernah ia melihat Kanda Yuu, sahabatnya yang terkenal dingin dan tidak berperasaan itu jadi seperti ini. Bagaikan seorang gadis yang baru saja patah hati.  
"Dengar, Yuu. Allen telah meninggal dua bulan lalu. Kau sendiri juga sudah mendatangi pemakamannya kan?"  
Kanda terdiam.  
Perlahan kepalanya mengangguk.  
Lavi menghela nafas. Ia duduk disamping ranjang pemuda itu dan menepuk- nepuk pundak Kanda pelan.  
"Tenanglah, dia orang yang baik. Dia pasti bahagia sekarang."  
Kanda menutup matanya. Angin sepoi menerbangkan helaian rambut gelap malamnya. Dibenaknya kini, terbayang sosok seorang pemuda. Pemuda berambut silver dan berkulit pucat.  
Aren...  
Allen Walker...  
Lavi tersenyum tipis.  
"Aku tahu ini menyakitkan tapi kau harus tabah, Yuu. Bunuh diri bukanlah penyelesaian dari semua ini... Kau harus tetap hidup. Demi dirimu sendiri, demi orang- orang yang menyayangimu, dan juga demi Allen..."  
Kanda hanya diam. Matanya masih terpejam.  
Lavi membelai rambut panjang pemuda itu dengan lembut kemudian segera bangkit dan mengenakan jaketnya.  
"Aku harus pergi... Masih ada pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan."  
Kanda menatapnya dalam diam.  
Didepan pintu, Lavi menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap pemuda itu.  
"Beristirahatlah. Jangan pergi kemana- mana. Sekali lagi aku mendengar upaya bunuh diri lainnya, aku..." Lavi mencengkram gagang pintu kuat- kuat.  
"... Tidak akan ragu lagi untuk memasukkanmu ke rumah sakit jiwa..."  
Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Lavi menutup pintu.  
Kanda menunduk.  
"Rumah sakit jiwa? Yang benar saja..."  
Ia melepas jarum infusnya dan membuangnya begitu saja ke samping ranjang. Didengarkannya kalau- kalau langkah si baka usagi itu terdengar lagi.  
Ia membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar dengan tenang, sehingga tak ada seorangpun yang mencurigainya.

.

.

.

"Tap tap tap..."  
Suasana sunyi senyap.  
Senandung serangga sambut menyambut.  
Sepasang mata menatap jauh.  
Kakinya melangkah teratur seiring degup jantungnya.  
"Dag dig dug..."  
"Tap tap tap..."  
Nafasnya terdengar pelan.  
Langkahnya terhenti tatkala ia sampai disebuah tempat.  
Disebuah nisan berbahan pualam, tempat yang teduh terlindungi oleh rimbunnya pohon flamboyan. Ia duduk diatas kuburan itu. Tangannya membelai permukaan licin nisan itu lembut.  
"Hai, Moyashi..."  
Katanya pelan.  
"Musim semi sudah tiba. Ini musim kesukaanmu, kan?"  
Tak ada yang menjawab.  
Hanya bunyi jangkrik tanah yang terus mengkerik diantara kesunyian.  
Kanda menatap nisan itu.  
"Moyashi... Kenapa kau pergi? Kau tahu aku tak akan bisa tanpamu."  
Kanda mencabut sebatang rumput liar yang tumbuh disana.  
Masih teringat dibenaknya tentang sosok pemuda itu. Sosok pemuda itu juga senyum palsunya.

.

.

.

"Ugh! Baka moyashi! Sudah kubilang ini milikku!" Kata Kanda sebal sembari berusaha menarik mika takoyaki itu.  
Pemuda berambut silver disampingnya balas menarik takoyaki itu kearahnya.  
"Aren desu, Bakanda! Dan aku yang melihatnya duluan!"  
"Aku yang mengambilnya duluan, teme Moyashi!"  
"Grrr!"  
Mereka saling memperebutkan takoyaki terakhir tersebut sebelum akhirnya Lenalee menjitak kepala mereka dan mengambil takoyaki itu. Ia meminta mika lainnya pada Jerry, si penjaga kafetaria dan membagi takoyaki itu menjadi dua.  
"Ya ampun, kalian ini seperti anak- anak saja." Gerutunya sambil meminum strawberry shake yang tadi dipesannya. Dua pemuda didepannya hanya memakan takoyaki mereka dalam diam dan saling membelakangi. Lenalee membuang nafas.  
"Dasar…."  
Ia meninggalkan mereka di bangku panjang itu.  
"Uh... Dasar Bakanda. Coba kamu mau ngalah."  
"Urusai, teme moyashi." Desis pemuda itu.  
Mereka beradu mulut lagi sebelum akhirnya Lenalee menendang mereka dengan sepatu boots kesayangannya.  
Dua pemuda itu, Allen Walker dan Yuu Kanda, adalah mahasiswa tingkat 3 Black Order University. Mereka telah saling mengenal sejak SMA dan terus bersama sampai kuliah.  
Entah memang sudah jodoh atau kebetulan, mereka selalu sekelas. Mereka juga memilih mata kuliah yang sama.  
Tidak pernah seharipun tidak terdengar pertengkaran mereka. Mulai dari masalah kecil sampai masalah kecil yang dibesarkan. Seolah selalu ada alasan bagi mereka untuk saling menghina satu sama lain.

Namun, ditengah pertengkaran itu, selalu diselingi dengan senyum tipis kebahagiaan.

Menunjukkan perasaan itu.

Perasaan kalau mereka saling memiliki satu sama lain.

Perasaan bahwa mereka akan terus seperti itu, dan tak akan ada yang mengusiknya.

Allen bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Kanda mengangkat sebelah alisnya.  
"Mau kemana, Moyashi." Ucapnya tanpa sedikitpun nada seolah bertanya. Allen tersenyum.

"Kemanapun aku pergi itu bukan urusanmu, kan? Atau..."  
"Atau..?"  
"... Kau mengkhawatirkanku?"  
Kanda menekuk alisnya, namun pipinya mulai merona.  
"Tidak." Balasnya dingin.  
Allen tertawa pelan.  
"Bercanda kok. Aku ingin pergi kesuatu tempat. Kau mau ikut?"  
"Dan membolos dari mata kuliah Claude? Jangan bercanda." Kata Kanda. Dibenak pemuda itu terbayang sosok wanita dengan bekas luka besar diwajahnya. Wanita dengan prinsip kedisiplinan sangat tinggi. Ia tidak mau kalau harus dua kali dihukum membersihkan toilet mahasiswa yang notabenenya sangat jauh dari kata bersih itu. Allen menarik tangannya.  
"Ayolah, aku sangat ingin menunjukkannya padamu."  
Kanda bangkit dengan ragu namun akhirnya ia mengikuti pemuda itu dari belakang.

.

.

.

Mereka sampai dibelakang bangunan tua universitas itu. Gedung yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi karena keadaannya yang sudah setengah roboh.  
Allen membimbing pemuda itu melewati rimbunnya belukar yang tumbuh subur disana.

"Kau ingin membawaku kemana, moyashi?" Tanya pemuda itu sembari menghindar dari ranting duri yang muncul dihadapannya. Allen masih menggenggam tangan kanannya dengan erat. Membuat Kanda seolah merasa dapat mendengar degupan jantung pemuda itu lewat denyut nadinya.  
Allen tersenyum dan menaruh telunjuknya didepan bibir.  
"Lihat saja nanti."  
Akhirnya mereka sampai didepan gerombolan tali putri yang membelit diantara pohon maple.  
"Jadi ini yang mau kau tunjukkan padaku?" Kanda bertanya sinis. Allen menyibak gerombolan tali putri itu, membuka gerbang untuk 'sang putri'.  
Kanda menunduk, masuk melewati celah itu dan terperangah.  
Dihadapannya, nampak sebuah pemandangan yang sangat indah. Sebuah kolam penuh bunga teratai berwarna ungu. Disisi kolam itu, berdiri tegak sebatang pohon maple yang tengah menggugurkan daunnya. Helaian daun itu mengapung tenang diatas air. Menimbulkan riak- riak transversal disana. Allen menepuk pundaknya.  
"Kau menyukainya?"  
Kanda mengangguk pelan.  
"Ya."  
"Syukurlah."  
Kanda menatap mata abu- abu pemuda itu dengan mata ravennya. Pemuda itu balas menatapnya lembut.  
"Aku menemukan tempat ini kemarin. Jadi aku ingin segera memperlihatkannya padamu."  
"Darimana, kau tahu kalau aku menyukai teratai, Moyashi?"  
_Benar, dari ribuan jenis bunga yang hadir dikehidupannya, hanya bunga itulah yang menarik perhatiannya._  
_Teratai._  
_Bunga yang walaupun hidup di lumpur, bahkan lumpur itu sendiri tidak dapat menyembunyikan keindahannya._  
Allen mengangkat bahunya.  
"Entahlah. Hanya saja saat melihat bunga ini, aku jadi teringat padamu."  
Kanda menatapnya bingung. Allen menyandarkan tubuhnya pada batang maple itu.  
Kanda menghampiri dan duduk disampingnya.  
"Musim gugur telah tiba..." Allen memejamkan matanya. Rambut putihnya tertiup angin.  
"Ya..." Balas Kanda.  
"Setahun lagi, kita akan berpisah..."  
"Hm?"  
"Setahun lagi kita tentu sudah di wisuda, Bakanda."  
"Aku tahu itu Moyashi. Tapi apa kau berpikir bahwa kita akan berpisah hanya karena sudah lulus?"  
"Memangnya kau tidak takut berpisah denganku?"  
"Tidak, aku tidak takut. Hanya saja aku akan kehilangan lawan berkelahiku."  
Allen tertawa, membuat burung- burung diatas pohon sana beterbangan panik.

Mereka berdua terdiam.

Keadaan yang sangat tidak biasa mengingat mereka selalu, paling tidak, akan mulai menghina satu sama lain saat bertemu.  
Mereka berdua tenggelam dalam keheningan.

Masing- masing ingin merasakan keberadaan yang lain sepenuhnya, secara keseluruhannya.  
"Hei Bakanda." Suara Allen memecah kesunyian. Kanda menoleh.  
"Apa?"  
"Kalau aku pergi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"  
"Aku akan tertawa dan menari geisha didepan semua orang."  
Allen menatap Kanda. Mata mereka bertemu. Seolah berusaha menginterogasi satu sama lain.  
"Kau tidak akan sedih?"  
Kanda terdiam sejenak kemudian menggeleng ragu.  
Allen membelai rambut panjang pemuda itu, membiarkan kepala pemuda itu jatuh perlahan di pundaknya.  
"Terimakasih. Karena aku tak ingin kau sedih karena aku."  
Kanda mendongak.

"Kau tidak akan benar-benar pergi kan, Moyashi?"  
Allen menggelengkan kepalanya.  
"Tidak tahu..."  
Kanda mencengkram kerah baju pemuda itu.

"Kau tidak akan pergi, kan?" Ia mengulangi pertanyaan yang sama. Allen menatap onyx milik pemuda itu dengan tenang.  
"Jadi kau tidak ingin aku pergi?"  
Kanda mengangguk pelan. Alisnya saling bertaut dan pipinya bersemu.  
Allen tersenyum lebar. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah pemuda itu. Bibir mereka saling bertaut, membuat mereka terhanyut dalam ciuman yang lembut dan hangat.  
Allen melepaskan pagutannya dan membelai pipi Kanda pelan.  
"Aku tidak akan pergi. Walaupun pergi, aku pasti kembali. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri. Tidak akan…."  
Kanda tidak berkata apapun, namun itu sudah cukup untuk memberitahu Allen bahwa ia sangat berterimakasih.  
Tak ada kata- kata.

Tak ada penjelasan.  
Namun mata mereka berbicara.  
Seolah mengeja kata 'Aishiteru.' dengan bahasa kalbu.

_Kau tidak memerlukan alasan ketika kau mencintai seseorang._  
_Cinta tak usah dikatakan.__  
__Cinta tak usah dijelaskan.__  
__Cinta tidak akan cukup bila hanya dijabarkan dengan kata- kata,__  
__karena cinta tak dapat dijelaskan._

***  
Kanda menggerak- gerakkan jarinya diatas tanah kering.  
Membentuk gambar abstrak yang tiada bermakna.  
Ia mengukir sebuah nama disana.  
'アレンウォーカー.'  
"Aren..."

.

.

.

Kanda mencuci mukanya. Wajah orientalnya terpantul dipermukaan cermin.  
Ia mengerutkan alis.  
"Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak?"  
Ia mengambil handphonenya. Ditekannya nomor yang telah sangat ia hapal diluar kepala.  
"Tuuuut... Maaf nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada diluar jangkauan. Silahkan hubungi beberapa saat lagi..."  
"Che, kemana Moyashi itu?"  
Ia mendecak kesal. Dengan segera ia memakai jaketnya dan pergi.

.

.

.

Jalanan macet.

Kanda memaki- maki dalam hati. Ia membuka kaca helmnya dan melihat kesegala arah. Ah, dia menemukannya. Sebuah gang sempit, jalan pintas yang bisa mengantarkannya kerumah 'orang itu'. Ia mengubah arah sepeda motornya dan melajukannya dengan kecepatan penuh.

Betapa kagetnya Kanda tatkala melihat beberapa mobil polisi dan sebuah ambulans terparkir didepan rumah bergaya eropa itu.  
Ia melepas helmnya dan menghampiri gerombolan polisi yang berkumpul didepan pintu.  
"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya panik. Mereka menatapnya.  
"Apakah anda adalah kerabat Mr. Walker?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka. Kanda mengangguk cepat.  
Polisi itu menatapnya.  
"Begini, beberapa jam yang lalu, terjadi kecelakaan di jalan Magnolia. Sebuah mobil menabrak pagar pembatas jalan dan jatuh kejurang. Dan mobil itu diduga milik Mr. Walker..."  
Napas pemuda itu tercekat. Matanya membulat.  
"Lalu, dimana dia sekarang...?"  
Polisi itu menunjuk kearah ambulans yang teronggok diam begitu saja. Kanda melangkah cepat ke pintu belakang ambulans itu, dimana sebuah brankar yang diselimuti kain putih nampak diam tak bergerak.  
Kanda menarik kain putih itu.  
Matanya terbelalak.  
Tiba- tiba sebuah tangan menutupi pandangannya.  
"Jangan dilihat lagi, Yuu..."

Lavi memeluk pemuda itu dari belakang. Tangan kanannya menutupi mata Kanda.  
Kanda menarik tangan Lavi dari wajahnya.  
Ia menatap sosok dibalik selimut putih itu.  
"Saat kami menemukannya, tubuhnya memang telah hangus sehingga tidak dapat dikenali lagi. Namun dari jaket dan SIM yang kami temukan dilokasi dapat kami pastikan bahwa orang ini adalah Mr. Walker..."  
Kanda mendekati brankar itu. Tangannya mengguncang tubuh tak bernyawa itu pelan.  
"Moyashi... Kau bercanda kan? Hei Moyashi... Wajah buruk seperti ini sangat tidak cocok untukmu..."  
"Yuu..." Lavi menatap pemuda itu kasihan. Bagaimanapun mereka telah berteman sangat lama. Jadi ia mengerti, walaupun Allen dan Kanda selalu bertengkar, mereka saling menyayangi satu sama lain. Mereka saling membutuhkan.  
Bila yang satu pergi, yang satu lagi akan kehilangan. Bagaikan burung dara. Yang tidak bisa hidup tanpa pasangannya.  
"Moyashi, buka matamu! Baka!" Kanda mengguncang pinggiran brankar itu keras.

"Yuu, hentikan. Itu tidak ada gunanya..."  
Kanda tidak menghiraukan perkataan pemuda itu. Air mulai menggenangi sudut- sudut matanya. Pandangannya mengabur.  
"BANGUN TEME MOYASHI! KAU BILANG KAU TIDAK AKAN MENINGGALKANKU, KAN MOYASHI? KAU BOHONG!"  
"YUU! SUDAH CUKUP!" Lavi menarik tubuh pemuda itu menjauh.  
Kanda meronta- ronta.  
"PENGKHIANAT! KAU BILANG KAU BERBEDA DENGAN MEREKA! KAU BILANG KAU TIDAK AKAN PERGI SEBELUM AKU! MOYASHI! BANGUN DAN JAWAB AKU!"  
Para polisi disana hanya dapat menatap pemuda itu kasihan.  
Kanda menangis.  
Jeritannya membangunkan beberapa orang yang tinggal disekitar tempat itu. Lavi menahan mati- matian agar tubuh pemuda itu tidak ambruk.  
"MOYASHI...!"

.

.

.

Kanda menatap guguran kelopak flamboyant itu. Satu- persatu jatuh ketanah.  
Ia teringat lagi pada kata- kata Allen padanya.

_"Aku tidak akan pergi. Walaupun pergi, aku pasti kembali. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri._  
_Tidak akan."_  
Kanda menggigit bibirnya.  
"Baka Moyashi..."  
Ia bangkit dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Tak ada tempat yang ingin ia kunjungi.  
Tak ada tempat yang ia tuju.  
Kakinya melangkah sendiri.  
Berjalan gontai ditengah hiruk pikuknya kota itu.  
"No where to go..."  
Ia mengangkat wajahnya.  
Ia tak dapat melihat wajah siapapun.  
Semuanya nampak seperti siluet abu- abu yang menatapnya sinis.  
Ia mendesah pelan.  
Tanpa ia sadari, kedua kakinya membawa ia dan seluruh keputusasaannya ke suatu tempat.

.

.

.

Kanda berhenti melangkah. Ditatapnya pemandangan indah dihadapannya.  
Ia menghampiri pohon maple yang berdiri kokoh disamping telaga itu.  
Ditempat itulah ia sering melihat moyashi kesayangannya tertidur lelap.  
Ia mengelus permukaan kasar pohon itu. Tiba-tiba, tangannya merasakan sesuatu.  
Sesuatu yang tertutup oleh debu yang menempel di pohon itu. Ia membersihkan debu itu dan menemukannya.  
Sebuah ukiran yang nampak sangat halus.  
'AllenXYuu'  
'I love u 4ever'  
Kanda menggigit bibirnya.  
Airmatanya jatuh lagi.  
Ia memukul- mukul batang pohon itu kesal.  
"Kenapa? Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja moyashi?"  
Ia membayangkan senyum lembut pemuda itu setiap kali ia menyapanya.  
"Kau bodoh! Kalau kau ingin pergi kenapa kau tidak membawaku juga!"  
Nyanyian alam mulai terdengar.  
Matahari seolah menutup telinganya dan pergi bersembunyi dibalik punggung bukit.  
"KEMBALI TEME MOYASHI!"  
Tangan pemuda itu mulai mengeluarkan darah. Tapi ia tak mempedulikannya.  
Kekesalan dan kesedihannya karena ditinggalkan jauh lebih dalam dan menyakitkan.  
"Kenapa aku tak bisa ikut bersamamu? Kenapa aku tidak bisa menyusulmu...?"  
"Karena aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan hal itu terjadi..."  
Kanda terlonjak kaget.  
Ia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Allen tengah tersenyum padanya.  
"Moyashi?"  
Allen menelengkan kepalanya.  
"Ya, ada apa Bakanda?"  
Kanda menepuk- nepuk pipinya dan tertawa.  
"Haha, aku pasti berhalusinasi lagi..."  
Allen menghampirinya.  
Kanda tidak beranjak dari tempatnya.  
Pemuda berambut silver itu menatapnya.  
"Ini bukan halusinasi, Bakanda. Ini kenyataan."  
"Jadi, kau tidak mati?"  
Allen tersenyum lebar kemudian tertawa geli.  
"Tidak. Aku masih hidup, ini buktinya."  
"Ba... Bagaimana mungkin?" Tanya Kanda terbata- bata. Matanya yang nampak sembab terbelalak lebar.  
"Sebenarnya…."

.

.

.

Allen melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Hari sudah sangat gelap. Ia agak menyesalkan keasyikannya bermain di casino Bak tadi.

Tiba-tiba, handphonenya berbunyi.

"Siapa sih?"

Ia agak terkejut melihat nama yang tertera dilayar handphonenya.

"Tumben Neah menelponku?"

Ia memang sudah sangat lama tidak mendengar kabar dari saudara kembarnya itu.

Sejak perceraian orang tua mereka dua tahun lalu, mereka hampir tidak pernah bertemu sama sekali kecuali setahun lalu saat sang ayah, Mana Walker meninggal dunia.

Allen memasang headset dan menekan tombol 'call'.

"Halo, Neah?" Sapanya pelan.

Terdengar suara gemerisik sejenak dari seberang sana, kemudian sebuah suara yang sangat amat dikenalnya terdengar.

"Hei, Allen."

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau menelponku?"

"Eh, itu. Bisakah kau mengantarku pulang sekarang? Teman- temanku tak ada yang bisa kuhubungi. Dompetku dicuri dan aku tidak membawa uang sama sekali untuk pulang. "

"Hm.. Ok…. Dimana kau sekarang?"

"Di tempat biasa…"

Allen mengerti dan mengubah arah mobilnya.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih, Allen." Kata pemuda berkulit gelap itu.

Allen hanya mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jalan raya.

"Sama sama…"

Mereka berbicara sejenak.

Saling menanyakan kabar satu sama lain.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah truk melaju kencang dariarah yang berlawanan.

Allen telah berusaha mengklakson truk itu agar menyingkir dari jalurnya, namun sepertinya pengemudi truk itu mabuk.

"BRAKKKKK!:

Mobilnya terpental jatuh kejurang.

"GYYAAAAAAA!"

Rupanya Tuhan masih belum membiarkan Allen untuk kembali kehadapannya.

Tiba-tiba pintu mobil terlepas dari tempatnya, sabuk pengaman Allen terputus dan ia terlempar keluar.

Ia terjatuh kedalam sungai dan pingsan.

.

.

.

"Jadi mayat itu…."

Allen tertunduk sedih.

"Ya… itu Neah…."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak segera kembali? Kenapa kau membuatku begitu khawatir?" Tanya Kanda dengan suara tinggi.

Allen tersenyum kecut.

"Aku hilang ingatan. Sampai seminggu lalu aku bahkan lupa siapa diriku sendiri…."

Kanda memandangnya tidak mengerti.

"Seminggu? Kau harusnya sudah bisa kembali SEMINGGU yang lalu dan kau baru menunjukkan wajahmu SEKARANG?"

"Maafkan aku…." Allen memegang tangan kirinya dengan tangan kanannya. Merasa ada yang aneh, Kanda menggenggam tangan kiri pemuda itu yang terbungkus jaket berwarna biru gelap.

"Aduhh…"

Kanda terkejut.

Tangan kiri pemuda itu nampak hancur.

Memerah dan berkerut.

"Aku…. Malu menunjukkan ini padamu…. Aku takut… kau tidak akan menerimaku lagi…. Aku takut, kau tidak akn mencintaiku lagi, Bakanda…" Kata pemuda itu tersendat-sendat.

Kanda memeluknya erat.

"Baka….. apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu mencintaimu…. Kau adalah yang pertama, dan yang terakhir…. Tak ada yang lain…."

Allen membelai rambut raven Kanda dan tersenyum.

"Terimakasih…."

"Jadi…. Apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?" Tanya Kanda setelah pelukan mereka terlepas.

Allen tersenyum.

"Aku akan kembali kuliah, lulus dengan nilai terbaik dan…."

"Dan….?

Allen tersenyum nakal.

"…. Dan aku akan melamarmu…."

Wajah Kanda memerah.

"BAKA! TEME MOYASHI!" Bentaknya sembari menghindari tatapan Allen yang seolah bertanya 'Bagaimana? Kau setuju bukan?'.

"Haha… Aishiteru, Bakanda…"

Kanda merengut malu, tapi kemudian bibirnya menyentuh bibir Allen kilat.

"I love you too, Beansprout…."

"Hehe, So, would you marry me?" Tanyanya sembari menyibak poni Kanda dengan tangan kanannya.

" Yes, I'm willing to…"

Mereka tersenyum.

* * *

Pintu terbuka, seorang pemuda berambut silver memasuki ruangan. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang tersenyum padanya.

"Tadaima…"

"Okaeri…"

~Fin~

* * *

Wayyyyyyy!

GAJE EEEEEE!

(histeris)

Maaf Mama Yuina…

Mii maunya bikin yang lebih bagus lagi…

Yang lebih keren…

Tapi mii lagi pemantapan, jadi nggak bisa konsen bikin fic yang bener-bener bagus…T0T

Maaf maaaaa! (nangis gaje)

Oh iya, minna. Mari kita nyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untuk mama yuina XDD

(Mimpin koor paduan suara)

Happy Birthday to you~

Happy birthday to you~

Happy birthday, happy birthday,

Happy birthday to you~

Semoga mama semakin pinter, cantik, makin murah rejeki dan yang terpenting….

Allen: Apa?

Mii: (Teriak pake mikropon) SEMOGA MAKIN MESRA SAMA OTOUSAMA YAAAAA! *Ditendang berjamaah*

Kanda: Wah tapi kamu telah membuat satu kesalahan bakayuki...

Mii: Apa?

Kanda: Kamu telah membunuh Neah *evil grin*

Mii: =v=a... (lari dan sembunyi dibalik Lavi-nii)

Jangan bunuh mii maaaaa!

Demi happy end kan harus ada yang dikorbankannnnn~

Kanda: Dan dengan bodohnya kamu memilih Neah.

Mii: Daripada Allen? Hayo?

Kanda: I... iya sih...

* * *

Wehehehe…

Maaf ya ma,

mungkin mii adalah anak mama yang paling gaje, paling autis, paling ga jelas dan paling ngerepotin..

tapi mii selalu berharap yang terbaik buat mama :)

Akhir kata….

Happy birthday mom, may God bless you.

Love,

Your daughter.

真田幸人


End file.
